


最终游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: ooc allten 卡疼play系列完结章
Relationships: luten - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	最终游戏

被抱起来的时候李永钦才渐渐找回些意识，喉头发涩，话都说不出一句，嘴唇湿答答的半张着像一朵被浸染过沾着露水的玫瑰。

很显然黄旭熙不可能就此打住，他脱下李永钦的衣服顺道把他的双手系在一起，挤出透明的润滑就往他身后抹。粗糙的大手从肛/口褶皱到更内里敏感的粉肉，李永钦惊慌的呜咽终于变成了负隅顽抗的挣扎。

黄旭熙也不拦他，干脆放手任他朝地上滚去——双手被绑在身后太容易失去平衡。

可是房间那么小，他能躲到哪里去。

等他好不容易终于从地上跪起来，黄旭熙已经走到他身后握住了他的肩膀，表情根本就是计划得逞的样子，接着把他朝墙面按去，从身后挤进双腿之间，几乎是同时，沾满浊液的头部就突破了最后一道防线。

李永钦的前胸和侧脸都紧紧地贴着墙壁，手臂被迫绞在身后，全身的重力都集中在被强行分开的的腿间，整个人哭得湿透了。

他放弃了抵抗，一切就变得简单便捷起来。

但黄旭熙仍旧没有放松力道，把李永钦狠狠地压在墙上，两人几乎没有空隙地贴合在一起，好让湿热的肠道紧紧包裹着自己。不过还是不够满意，黄旭熙叼着人后颈就是一口，拽着李永钦的头发强迫他仰起头与自己亲吻，唾液和汁水横流，打湿了他们的嘴角和腿根。

李永钦神经紧绷，小腿不受控制地抽搐，想开口说些什么却被对方的唇舌堵住，只能静默地承受着这场无妄之灾，等黄旭熙终于放松力气，他才意识到自己根本没法独自跪立，对方一松开手他就只能软软的朝地毯上倒去。

李永钦意识混沌，没发觉黄旭熙已经再一次把他抱到了床上，然后解开了他的双手。他无力地趴着，神情涣散，股间还残留着精/液，呼吸不畅偶尔还扯个哭嗝，可爱极了。

黄旭熙俯身抱住他，趁人不注意又跻身进去，压着他背入式地做。

李永钦已经化成一滩水了，全部的精神都集中在后面被攻略的一点上，指节抓着床单泛白，嘴里泻出小猫讨奶似的叫唤，好像要博取一点同情。

和谁做过了？嗯？黄旭熙问道。

李永钦浑身脱力，抖着射/了出来，这根本就是没有预料到的问题。接着就被用力地打了一下，如果说有的打屁股是情/趣，那这次真的就是带点惩罚的含义了。黄旭熙下手不轻，立马让李永钦眼泪里带上委屈。

不过再委屈也就那样了，黄旭熙再怎么强势恶劣也只能是在这个时候，不用很怕他。

果真，黄旭熙确实没有再追问，只把这当作了继续蹂躏他的借口。

李永钦嘴被黄旭熙捂着，穴眼被磨得通红，覆盖着被击打成沫的润滑，对方全身的重量都在他身上，又随着不断的进出忽轻忽重，像在水中不断沉浮，只能张着腿任人鱼肉，提不出什么反抗意见，直到麻木席卷了他的神经。

最后疲惫替代了麻木，也替代了残存的意识。

算了。

黄旭熙对自己说，抱着人去了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 完结章  
> 降智搞簧 没有逻辑 随便看看  
> txt在爱发电有


End file.
